Forum:Wybory
No i się stało. Guurahk nie wytrzymał psychicznie i odszedł. Teraz nie mamy zbytnio aktywnych adminów na wiki, co prawda jest nielegalny admin Gresh, ale to raczej za mało. Także, wychodzę z pytaniem, czy nie czas na wybory? --Doom Donut 14:21, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Za Jestem za ViktoriaForever! 14:22, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Ja też Aku'umo'' 14:23, sie 23, 2012 (UTC)''' Jestem także za Koniec kadencji? --Operacja Wykop! 14:28, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Mimo, iż nie wątpię w użyteczność obecnych adminów, to jednak sądzę, że przydałby się ktoś, kto na Wiki/czacie Wiki jest częściej niż rzadko... Volg Mc.Araahk 14:59, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) :To, że nie przesiaduję na czacie godzinami, to nie znaczy, że nie wchodzę w ogóle na wikię - bo wchodzę kilka razy dziennie. - ::A czy ja mówiłem o Tobie? Volg Mc.Araahk 17:05, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Jestem za (Kto by pomyślał?) Doom Donut 15:57, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Bez obiekcji... Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Jestem za. Danger55 10:34, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Czemu nie? Shivn (dyskusja) 16:59, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Jestem za Optimus Prime 12:01, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Nie mam nic przeciwko. Icosel, Toa of Ice 12:23, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Też jestem za. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja głosuję.Onewa:The Master of Comics. Przeciw Dyskusja Nowy admin? A czemu nie moderator czatu? Nie widzę tu nikogo, kto by się nadawał na admina - no, może jedna osoba... - Mianowicie kto, że pozwolę sobie spytać? ;> Operacja Wykop! 20:20, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Akuumo ._. ViktoriaForever! 20:21, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Chyba was pogrzało z tymi edycjami >.> ^ U MAD BRO? ViktoriaForever! 13:04, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) No sorry, jak widać chociaż jeden aktywny, powtarzam, aktywny użytkownik na admmina by się przydał. Podejrzewam, że teraz będę sporadycznie wpadać na FB,a by co jakiś czas dokończyć FF'a. Ale widzę, że ktoś za mnie robi cytat tygodnia ;p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Wybory Widzę, że na wybory zgadza się większa część wiki. Proponuję zrobić je w takiej samej formie, jak na EB. Każdy kandydat musi: - Mieć ponad tysiąc edycji - Być na wiki ponad pół roku - Codziennie wchodzić na wikię (i na chat) - Nie może być zbanowany za wandalizm Kandydaci Tutaj możecie się zgłaszać *ViktoriaForever! 12:41, sie 25, 2012 (UTC)' *Akuumo 08:07, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) *Volg Mc.Araahk 10:15, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Dyskusja 2 Osoby powinny zgłaszać się same, bo nie ma sensu zgłaszać kogoś, jezeli ten ktoś nie chce być adminem. Vezok999 12:35, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) ^ A czy jest ktoś, kto zgłosił nie siebie, Veziu? :P ViktoriaForever! 09:41, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) : Nie, ale mógłby, bo jak to możesz sprawdzić w historii edycji, Gresh napisał, żeby zgłaszać tu swoich kandydatów. Moja wypowiedź była skierowana do niego. Vezok999 12:35, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Wiem wiem co napisał. Po prostu chodzi o to, że nawet jakby można było zgłaszać innych, to i tak by wszyscy siebie zgłaszali ;D ViktoriaForever! 12:46, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli dzisiaj nikt się nie zgłosi, to jutro zaczynamy głosowanie. - o której i na jakiej zasadzie? Może wysyłania maili na skrzynkę założoną w tym celu, gdzie w temacie maila będzie nick głosującego i osoba na którą głosuje? Shivn (dyskusja) 12:41, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) A może po prostu osoby na forum będą się wpisywać przy użytkownikach, na których chcą załosować? L.L ViktoriaForever! 13:09, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) zależy czy chcemy tajne czy jawne głosowanie -.- Shivn (dyskusja) 13:11, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) A po co tajne? O.o ViktoriaForever! 13:13, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Planowałem to zrobić tak jak na EB (swego czasu) - czyli tak, jak mówił Vox. - To była tylko propozycja Shivn (dyskusja) Dalej robić wybory, nie chce mi się czekać na tą apokalipsę. Uaktywnił się w ostatnich dniach i może głosować? wtf? Poza tym liczę iż admini sprawdzą IP Onewy kilku innych osób bo coś im tu śmierdzi multikontem. Głosowanie Głosować będziemy, dopóki każdy kto będzie chciał głosować zagłosuje. Vox22 *Ajson (dyskusja) 08:01, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) *Danger55 11:09, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, że to może się wydawać nie fair, że głosuję na kogoś z rodziny, ale Volg znowu może zniknąć i nie wracać przez kilka miesięcy, a Akuumo... to Akuumo. *Podobno kandydaci mogą głosować, a że nie mam świńskiego zwyczaju bycia narcyzem, to nie zagłosuję na się Horseless Horseman 12:34, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) *Głos na Vox to głos na lepsze jutro! *Nie pytajcie czemu >.> Lesskovikk 14:41, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) *Kora Magna *Sorki, Akuumo, wachałem się - Użytkownik: Takanva737 Akuumo * Doom Donut 07:56, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) * Vezok999 10:28, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) lepszy rydz niż nic * Optimus Prime 11:40, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) * *trzeba wybrać mniejsze zło, jak bandek nie ma szans Zinnavyre *Guurahk 13:47, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) *Panrahk17 18:36, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) *Wiem, że Cię to boli, Vox, ale coś czuję, że Ty byś zaczął nadużywać swojej władzy. OdrodzonyStarożytny 19:16, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Banderwil *Operacja Wykop! 19:06, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Jednak doświadczenie zagórowało... I Guur sie nawet pojawił O_o